countdesertstonesanimaljamwikiforthejammersfandomcom-20200214-history
Count Desertstone: Lost World
' Count Desertstone: Lost World '''is the sequel to Crocodiles of the Beyond. But in the story, Count is the narrorator. Story I was munching on a deer leg, when I heard a howling voice screaming "EXTRA EXTRA!" A wolf gave me a newpaper. I never read any of them, nor I ever had a subscription. But I relised that the newpaper was very important. It said "NEW NEWS! CROCODILES WILL SOON BE GONE! LEARN MORE ON PAGE 5!" I flipped to page 5, breathing heavily. I read the entire page: '"All over the world different species of reptiles become endangered. But sadly, we will soon have an endangered reptile in Jamaa. Have you noticed there are not many crocodiles swimming in Jamaa? Well, you may be sad, but crocodiles will soon be endangered! In a few short weeks, Jammers will no longer be able to buy new crocodiles! If you keep your crocodile, you can still play as it!"' I was crying at those words, and my heart was beating very fast. This newspaper was the worst ever. I got my pet tarantula, Zippyspider, and hugged him tight. "Your sad too, right?" Zippyspider closed his eight eyes, and his fuzzy legs where against my muzzle. I shook my V-shaped snout and Zippy wrote "yes" on a rock. He was my nicest pet, and he came from a pirate ship, hence his pirate hat. There was a lost world out there, and I had to save it. Crocodiles where top-pretators, and can rip and tear phantoms. I don't know about wolves, they howl until the phantoms get annoyed, I think. I looked around just to see another copy of the newpaper with tears on it. I came near the newpaper, just to see my sister crying on rock. As I came near the rock, she hissed. I hissed back. Victory hisses when she wants to be alone, but I always just hiss back. Victory got off the rock, pointed to the words "No longer" and "crocodiles." "I can't stand it." she said. "Glorified apes on earth called HUMANS never get this treatment!" Victory screached. I growled in agreement. Frozenmoon put her small claws under her muzzle. I could tell she was starving. I cought an elk and brought it over to her. "Sorry, don't want it..." This was super strange, because elk was her favorite food! There where very few elk, however, all because of these wolves. I need a break. I chomped on the elk, and left a few pieces left for the poor thing. She didn't lay a scale on it. She only ate the thing crocodiles are known for eating, fish. Pure fish. That's all. Nothing else. "Enjoy life, get up and move..." I sighed. It didn't work. She just stood there with the newpaper on top of her eyes. I yanked the newpaper off of her eyes and into the river, where the newsprint met it's doom! Victory sniffled. I am against '''eternal sadness '''and do not like it. I wanted the spirit of the Sun Crocodile to help, but it was a myth anyway. Vultair came along the swamp with Cornelious. "Have you heard the news, dad?" Vultair asked Cornelious. "Yes, indeed to my fathers, the Sun and Moon Crocodiles. Thats why we came here. Also, my leadership will be passed on. You will see me no more after today" I came towards the crocodile shaman and his son. I was taller then Vul, and it felt like I took advantage of him. I never knew that the Sun and Moon crocodiles were Cornelious' fathers and Vul's grandfather, what a story to behold! "Why are you here?" I asked the sad crocodile alpha. "The '''Great Crocodillian Meeting'" he anwsered. I had went to many Crocodillian Meetings, but this was the very last one. "The Moon Crocodile and Dark Count should be teaming up by tomorrow." I was suprised to hear this. The next day, at the crocodillian meeting, I never saw Victory there. "Where's your sister?" Vultair asked, "I haven't heard from her in days." I looked around. "You mean she's... she's..." It seemed my heart got cut off and it ended up in the very tip of my tail. Cornelious was dying, Victory was dying or dead, and the crocodile meeti ngs were dead, and I cared about it all. I searched around the Temple of Zios for Victory, and I saw her munching on an elk leg in the bottom of a deep, emty gator hole. "I hid down here as soon as I heard about the next crocodile alpha." She said. "Crocodile meeting dismissed" At those words, Cornelious walked away. He whipsered in my ear. "Follow me" he said, and he led me to a portal, which took me to a dark place above Jamaa. It was known as "The Chamber of Croc" "My duties have ended. You see, Count, each time a crocodile dies, they're death is recorded in this book. I am passing my duties to you." Cornelious dissapeared in thin air. I looked around the chamber, and I came closer to the book. "Cornelious, where are you?" I whispered. This story was over. Crocodiles would be officially endangered in a week or so. I was allowed to visit freinds and family on weekends and such. ~The End~ Category:Stories